1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot ghost ender and more particularly pertains to tanning the user's feet and ankles with a foot ghost ender.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tanning apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, tanning apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tanning the body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,707 to Thaw discloses a portable tanning unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,600 to Collier discloses a tanning pod.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,131 to James discloses the design of a tanning booth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,710 to Dutta et al. discloses the fluorescent suntanning lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,769 to Vianello et al. discloses a tanning chair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a foot ghost ender that tans the user's feet and ankles.
In this respect, the foot ghost ender according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tanning the user's feet and ankles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved foot ghost ender which can be used for tanning the user's feet and ankles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.